Transfer of signals, such as e.g. communication signals, is of interest in connection with electrical systems. The signals may carry information relating to control and operation of different components of the system, and may in particular be used for delivering information relating to measured operational parameters and instructions controlling or optimising the performance of the system. In for example power conversion systems, fast and efficient conveyance of information relating to input power, performance of the power converter(s), output power and/or operational instructions are desired in order to achieve an efficient operation of the system. Further, suppression of common mode may noise may also be of interest in such systems, as common mode currents and/or voltages may disturb both the system itself as well as other systems in the surroundings, and may be transferred long distances through e.g. the power grid.
Part of this issue has been addressed in e.g. WO2014/131734 and PCT/EP2012/066782, wherein control signals between a central adaptation unit and a plurality of switching units of a power inverter system are transferred by means of a wireless or common line communication channel.
Although there are methods well known for such a communication channels to be implemented, there is still a need for alternative and improved methods for transferring information in connection with such power inverter systems in a cost and energy efficient way.